Disney Princess/Gallery
Images of the Disney Princesses. Promotional accueilvisuelprincesse.jpg|Rapunzel with the more popular princesses. Disney Princess Magic Glows From Within.jpg Disney Princess Metalic 1.jpg Disney Princess Metalic 2.jpg Disney Princess Fairy Tale Songs Soundtrack.jpg Disney Princess-07-o.jpg Disney Princess-06-01.jpg Disney princess alice.jpg|The eight main Disney princesses with Alice Princesas-Disney.jpg New-Pictrue-of-Disney-Princess-disney-princess-28784019-579-414.jpg Disney-Princess-Wallpaper-disney-5.jpg Disney Princess Original Six.png Disney Princess Original Six 2.png Disney Princess Promotional Art 20.jpg Disney Princess Promotional Art 17.jpg Disney Princess Promotional Art 18.jpg Disney Princess Promotional Art 19.jpg Disney Princess Original Six 3.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 2.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 4.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 3.png Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 5.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 6.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 7.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 12.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 8.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 9.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 10.png Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 11.jpg Disney Princess Tiana and Rapunzel Wallpaper.jpg Disney Princess Easter.jpg Halloween Disney Princess 3.jpg Disney Princess Promotional Art 16.jpg Disney Princesses Wearing Tiaras.jpg Disney Princess Promotional Art 13.jpg Disney Princess Promotional Art 10.png Disney Princess Promotional Art 11.png Disney Princess Promotional Art 12.png Disney Princess Promotional Art 15.jpg Princess2012.png|The first redesign of the Disney Princesses in 2012. Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34417066-500-225.jpg Disney Princess Promotional Art 14.PNG disneyprincess updatedapprearance 2013.jpg|The Princesses' updated design by the start of 2013 Disney-princess-2013-redesigns.jpg|The 10 princesses in their 2013 redesigns Making Magic as a Production3.png 2013disneyprincess.jpg Disney Princess season 5.png Disney Princess season 5 2 HD.PNG Disney Princess season 5 3.png Disney Princess redesign promo.jpg Disneyprincess2015.jpg visittheprincesses.png disneyprincessuk.png Disney Princess Promational Art 1.jpg Disney Princess Promational Art 2.jpg Disney Princess Promational Art 3.jpg Disney-Princess1.jpg Disney-Princess.jpg Disney Princess Promational Art 4.jpg Tiara.png DisneyPrincesscanbe.jpg Disney Princess Promational Art.png Disney Princess Redesign 14.png Disney Princess Palace Pets.png Disney Princess Christmas.jpg Disney Princess I Am A Princess Weekend Banner.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 18.png Disney Princess redesign 15.jpg Disney Princess Promotional Art 9.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 20.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 21.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 22.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 23.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 16.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 24.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 25.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 19.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 26.png Disney Princess Redesign 27.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 28.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 29.jpg Disney Princess.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 30.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 31.jpg DisneyPrincessReporter.png Palace Pets - Disney Princess.png 032515A BP TRU Disney-Princess.jpg disneyprincesa.png Princesses and the're Princes.jpg|Princesses with they're Princes sales image.png|Snow White, Cinderella and the Ariel Ariel, Cinderella and Belle.jpg Snow White, Ariel and Tiana.jpg Snow White, Cinderella and Belle.jpg Cinderella, Ariel and Belle.jpg Princess friends.png Fairest Princesses.png Disney Princesses in the garden.jpg Dream Big Princess.png Disney beautif Princesses.png all-princess-hero-collage.png Disney-Princesses pic.jpg group pic with Ariel's green dress.png new look.png live a dream italian website.jpeg group picture.jpg|Merida, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Aurora, and Jasmine Earlier designs.jpg|earlier redesigns Princess calendar.jpg|Disney princess 2018 calendar princesas-disney.png Princess Power.jpg PRINCESSES WORLD.jpg Sprngtime.jpg Disney Princess With Palace Bio Pets.PNG DISNEY PRINCESS DIVERSITY.jpg Disney Princesses Moana.JPG|First group photo with Moana Designs Original six.jpg|The Original Six (Disney Princess) original eight.jpg|The Original Eight (Disney Princess) 2010 Disney Princess.jpg|Early 2010 (Crowned Disney Princess) jeweled disney princesses.png|Mid-2010 (Jeweled Disney Princess) golden disney princess.jpg|Late 2010 design (Golden Disney Princess) Disney Princess 2010.png|Early 2011 design (New Disney Princess) Disney Princess transform to redesign.jpg|Mid 2011 redesign (Disney Princess Transformation) Disney Princess Watercolor cover.jpg|Watercolor-style redesign Heavy Metal Princess.jpg|Late 2011/early 2012 design (Metallic Disney Princess) Pre-redesign.jpg|2012 redesign (Disney Princess pre-redesign) Newdisneyprincessmerida.jpg|Fullbody 2013-2015 design 2013 Disney Princess Redesign.jpg|2013-2015 (Disney Princess Redesign) 2013 Disney Princess Redesign Alternate.png|Alternate 2013 princess redesign, without sparkles 2014 Disney Princess Redesign.png|2014 design DisneyPrincess2015.jpg|2015 redesign Disney Princess Homepage banner.jpg|Disney Princess homepage at Disney Store NEWS disney princess-644x222.jpg|Soft and cute versions Disney Princess 2018.jpg|2018 Design Vanellope and the Disney Princesses.jpg|Ralph breaks the Internet (2018) Ralph Breaks The Internet renders.jpg|Ralph breaks the Internet (CGI renders; 2018) Logos Disney Princess Logos.png Disney princess render pack 1 by zoisitesarugaki-d7o5fs5.png|Official Disney Princess Logo Disney-princess-logo2.jpg Disney Princess Present Logo.png|2014-present Disney-Princess-Logo.png Disney Princess 2014 Logo.png|An alternate version of the present logo Disney Princesses logo.png White Disney Princess Logo.png Icons DP-Snow White.jpg DP-Cinderella.jpg DP-Aurora.jpg DP-Ariel.jpg DP-Belle.jpg DP-Jasmine.jpg DP-Pocahontas.jpg DP-Mulan.jpg DP-Tiana.jpg DP-Rapunzel.jpg|2D Rapunzel Tangled Rapunzel Icon.jpg|CGI Rapunzel from the Tangled website DP-Merida.jpg|CGI Merida from the American Disney Princess website 40dcdfd8680654e108430641bde377c7.jpg Icons (Ralph Breaks The Internet) Snow white ralph.jpg Cinderella ralph.jpg Aurora ralph.jpg Ariel ralph.jpg Belle ralph.jpg Jasmine ralph.jpg Pocahontas ralph.jpg Mulan ralph.jpg Tiana ralph.jpg Rapunzel ralph.jpg Merida ralph.jpg Moana ralph.jpg International Women's Day Banners SnowWhiteWoman.jpg CinderellaWoman.jpg AuroraWoman.jpg ArielWoman.jpg BelleWoman.jpg Jasminewoman.jpg Pocahontaswoman.jpg Mulanwoman.jpg TianaWoman.jpg RapunzelWoman.jpg MeridaWoman.jpg MoanaWoman.jpg Women dp.jpg Couples Snow White Redesign 9.jpg Cinderella Redesign 10.jpg Aurora Redesign 11.jpg Ariel Redesign 15.jpg Belle Redesign 7.jpg Jasmine Redesign 6.jpg Wallpapers Disney.com Snow-White-DP.jpg|Snow White Cinderella-DP.jpg|Cinderella Aurora-DP.jpg|Aurora Ariel-DP.jpg|Ariel Belle-DP.jpg|Belle Jasmine-DP.jpg|Jasmine Pocahontas-DP.jpg|Pocahontas Mulan-DP.jpg|Mulan Tiana-DP.jpg|Tiana Rapunzel-DP.jpg|Rapunzel Merida-DP.jpg|Merida Disney.Com.UK Snow-White-DP-UK.jpg|Snow White Cinderella-DP-UK.jpg|Cinderella Aurora-DP-UK.jpg|Aurora Ariel-DP-UK.jpg|Ariel Belle-DP-UK.jpg|Belle Jasmine-DP-UK.jpg|Jasmine Pocahontas-DP-UK.jpg|Pocahontas Mulan-DP-UK.jpg|Mulan Tiana-DP-UK.jpg|Tiana Rapunzel-DP-UK.jpg|Rapunzel Merida-DP-UK.jpg|Merida Disney Princess Website Banners snow white spokesperson.jpeg cinderella spokesperson.jpeg aurora spokesperson.jpeg ariel spokesperson.jpeg belle spokesperson.jpeg jasmine spokesperson.jpeg pocahontas spokesperson.jpeg mulan spokesperson.jpeg tiana spokesperson.jpeg rapunzel spokesperson.jpeg merida spokesperson.jpeg moana spokesperson.jpeg Video games ''Disney Princess'' Disney Princess GBA game.jpg|''Disney Princess'' Disney Princess Enchanted Journey.jpg|''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey'' 2011 Princess game Wii.jpg|''Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks'' Disney-princess-wii-cover.jpg|''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure'' ﻿ ''Kingdom Hearts'' Station Three Princesses KH.png|The Station representing the free Princesses of Heart at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. Station Snow White KH.png|Snow White in the Dive to the Heart. Station Cinderella KH.png|Cinderella in the Dive to the Heart. Station Aurora KH.png|Aurora in the Dive to the Heart. Station Belle KH.png|Belle in the Dive to the Heart. Printed Tiana-Rapunzel-Cenicienta-Cinderella-Cute-and-Cuddly-Stickers-Disney-Princess-Princesas.png Disney princess little golden book library.jpg A royal christmas.jpg I Am a Princess.jpg More 5-minute princess stories.jpg Disneys 5-minute princess stories.jpg Disney princess the essential guide.jpg Disney princess the essential guide dk.jpg Disney princess the essential guide 2008.jpg Disney princess essential guide.jpg Cupcakes and more.jpg Magical recipes.jpg Royal recipe collection.jpg Princess poems.jpg Disneys princess storybook collection.jpg Disney Princess Friends Forever Pop Up book.jpg Disney Princess Songs to Treasure Book.jpg Disney Princess Happy Easter Princess Book.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 17.png Disney Princess Fairy Tale Moments Book.jpg Disney Princess Wishes and Dreams Book.jpg Disney Princess A Cake To Bake Book.jpg Disney Princess Once Upon a Castle Book.jpg Disney Princess Royal Runway Book.jpg Disney Princess Royal Treasury Book.jpg Disney Princess Wish Upon a Star Book.jpg Disney Princess Princesses Through the Seasons Book.jpg Disney Princess Keepsake Book.jpg Disney Princess Merry Princesses Book.jpg Disney Princess Perfect Princess Christmas Book.jpg Disney Princess DK Enchanted Character Guide 2014 Edition.jpg Disney Princess DK Ultimate Sticker Collection.jpg Disney Princess Sharing and Caring Book.jpg Disney Princess Book of Secrets.jpg Disney Princess True Love Book.jpg wishing-and-dreaming-dp-ultimate-guide.jpg|"Wishing and Dreaming" page from Disney Princess The Ultimate Guide to the Magical Worlds Disney Princess Palace Designs Book.jpg Disney Princess Dear Princess Book.jpg Disney Princess Shapes, Colors, Counting and More Box.jpg Disney Princess My Princess Collection Book Box.jpg Favdisprincess2 1.jpg Dream Big 1.jpg Dream Big 2.jpg New 2016 book.jpg|2016 book new book.jpg|coloring book new holiday book.jpg new Halloween book.jpg French winter magazine.jpg Shopping.jpg|New book new book 2.jpg Dazzling-Dreams-Parragon-Books.jpg Christmas edition.jpg Body art stickers.jpg MoanaDisney12.png Dpguide2019old.png Merchandise Disney Princess All 11 Princesses Dolls Boxed.jpg|Updated classic doll collection of the princesses dollsetwithart.png|Disney Animators Collection Baby dolls with concept art|link=disney animators collection Disney Princess All 11 Princesses Figurines.jpg|Figurines of the princesses castleplayset.jpg|Castle Play set (by Mattel) Disney Princess Ultimate Dream Castle 2.jpg|The Ultimate Dream Castle princessdesignerdolls.jpg Disneyprincessschoolsupplies.png|Disney Princess School Supplies DisneyPrincessDressup.png|Disney Princess Marketed Dress Up Costumes disney-princess.jpg Disney Princess Gift Card.jpg Princess braclet.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png DIsney Princess Activity Book set.jpg Disney Princess Art Kit Case.jpg Disney Princess Ultimate Dream Castle 3.jpg Disney Princess Easter Gift Card.png Disney Princess Gift Card 2.jpg Disney Princess MagiClip Collection Set.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Playset.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Fashions Giftset.jpg Disney Princess Reusable Tote.jpg Disney Princess Tervis Cup.jpg Disney Princess 2013 Disney Store Pins 1.jpg Disney Princess 2013 Disney Store Pins 2.jpg Disney Princess 2013 Tin Art Case.jpg Disney Princess 2013 Stationary Kit.jpg Disney Princess 2013 Activity Book 1.jpg Disney Princess 2013 Activity Book 2.jpg Disney Princess 2013 Treat-or-Trick Bag.jpg Disney Princess 2014 Stationary Supply Kit.jpg Disney Princess 2013 Color Pen Set.jpg Disney Princess 2014 Zip-Up Stationary Kit 1st Version.jpg Disney Princess 2014 Zip-Up Stationary Kit 2nd Version.jpg Disney Princess 2012 Reusable Tote.jpg Disney Princess Royal Slumber Party Ariel and Rapunzel Dolls.jpg Royal tea cinderella and belle.jpg Disney Princess 2014 Art-Kit Case.jpg Disney Princess 2014 Tri-Fold Journal 1.jpg Disney Princess 2014 Tri-Fold Journal 2.jpg Disney Princess Stamp Set.jpg Disney Princess 2014 Happy Meal Time Collection.jpg Disney Princess 2014 Tin-Art Case.jpg Build a Bear Princesses.png|Costumes for teddy bears. Disney Princess 11 Princesses 2014 Doll Collection Set.jpg DSBpmbirthday12.jpg DSMultiPbacklunch13.jpg disneyprincesslunchbox.jpg disneyprincesswomensnightgowns.jpg|Women's nightgowns disneyprincessbackpack.jpg|Backpack disneyprincesscalendarbook.jpg|Calendar book disneyprincessclearbag.jpg|Clear bag disneyprincessorigamiset.jpg|Origami craft kit disneyprincessbest.jpg|Album art for "Disney Princess Best: Special Edition" Pez-Disney-Princesses-Toy-Candy-Dispensers-Pack-of-12-P14048842.jpg disney princess choco.jpg|Disney Princesses chocolate box Disney Princess Rock Candy RBTI.jpeg Moana with Disney Princesses.jpg Moana with royals.jpg|Moana with Disney Princesses Rbti vanellope and princess doll set.jpg ABC's Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 2x10 - The Cricket Game - Snow.JPG|Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White Cb20130521014317.jpg|Jessy Schram as Cinderella Once Upon a Time - 2x19 - Lacey - Belle.png|Emilie de Ravin as Belle Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - The Bear King - Mulan.jpg|Jamie Chung as Mulan Cb20130901200325.png|Sarah Bolger as Aurora 306Ariel.png|JoAnna Garcia as Ariel Once Upon a Time - 3x14 - The Tower - Rapunzel.jpg|Alexandra Metz as Rapunzel Queen Merida The Bear King.jpg|Amy Manson as Merida Once Upon a Time - 6x06 - Dark Waters - Jasmine.jpg|Karen David as Jasmine Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Cinderella.jpg|Dania Ramirez as Cinderella Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Lady Tremaine.jpg|Gabrielle Anwar as Rapunzel Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Sabine.jpg|Mekia Cox as Tiana Disney Live-Action Remakes Aurora 2K14.jpg|Elle Fanning as Aurora in Maleficient. Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-6947.jpg|Lily James as Cinderella in the [[Cinderella (2015 film)|2015 Cinderella film]]. Beauty-and-the-Beast-26.png|Emma Watson as Belle in the [[Beauty and the Beast (2017 film)|2017 Beauty and the Beast film]]. Aladdin 2019 (8).png|Naomi Scott as Jasmine in the [[Aladdin (2019 film)|2019 Aladdin film]]. Miscellaneous 2014WDSbannersA5.jpg 2014WDSbannersA4.jpg 2014WDSbannersA3.jpg 2014WDSbannersA2.jpg Princesses pics.jpg|Princesses portraits Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney Princesses.jpg|The Disney Princesses, as seen in Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet Sweater Princesses.jpg|Dressed in more modern clothing, the princesses attend a pajama party Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-6219.jpg|Disney Princess BFF quiz page RBTI - Princess concept.jpg|The princesses - their classic outfits on top and their modern clothes on the bottom symbols of the disney princesses.jpg|The symbols of the Disney princesses Disney-style-costume-changes-of-princesses.jpg|8 of Disney Princesses costume changes in their original films (including Esmeralda and Charlotte La Bouff) Category:Character galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries